


Manadrive

by Silver_Siren



Series: Team Manadrive [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because ships, F/M, Internal Fangirling, Not Canon Compliant, References to Final Fantasy XIII, Stubborn Avengers and Stubborn Newbie Heroes, well not entirely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: “And you called us about a bunch of inexperienced young superheroes why?” Clint questioned.“Look at their outfits. They’re clearly taking after you, Romanoff, and Stark, respectively. Kids tend to listen when their idols speak, especially if it’s directly to them.” Fury pointed out. Natasha rolled her eyes and buried her face in her hands.





	1. Hero Rising

Chapter 1: Hero Rising

“Excuse me, come again?”

 

“You heard me right, Romanoff.”

 

Natasha and Clint were both staring at a screen, utterly dumbfounded by what they saw. The scene was a large dock off the Gulf Coast, specifically, in the state of Louisiana. It wasn’t anything surprising to see smugglers bringing in whatever the hell they were bringing in via the docks, but what _was_ surprising was the sudden arrival of two unknown female heroes, one bringing the pain via martial arts and various little gadgets, while the other shot arrows, not unlike Clint. And later on, someone arrived in an elaborate suit of armor, not unlike Tony.

 

And that suit of armor was certainly something. It was a valkyrie-like armor set, consisting of a black breast and backplate with neon light highlights colored sapphire blue that covered her entire torso, a four-part skirt with each part petal-shaped, and shoulder pauldrons that were also petal-shaped, with three of the neon sections staggered on each of the pauldrons, sectioned gauntlets that covered her arm up to mid-upper arm, and sectioned armored boots that covered her legs up to mid-thigh. She was wearing a black motorcycle-esque helmet, with an azure blue visor, neon blue trim, and “wings” on either side of the helmet that tapered from the edge of the visor. The coloration of these parts was all the same, with the neon lights serving as trim and decorations.

 

All of her armor was worn over a black bodysuit, and around her waist was a black utility belt, with the neon lights from before. Really, Tony would be impressed. She had to have created it herself-it had never been seen before. And instead of jet propulsors, the suit used some sort of anti-gravity device that she activated with a snap of her fingers.

 

Her friends’ costumes were a little less remarkable, but maybe that was the point. The martial artist wore a skin-tight black suit that looked like it came out of the new _Tron_ movie (hell if Natasha remembered anything else about it), minus something akin to an identity disk on her back, and with a different mask setup than the helmets worn in that movie-she instead favored what had to be a modified Mardi Gras mask, painted black, and with no fake feathers or beads attached to it… oh, and it had a solid line across where her eyes would be, undoubtedly so she could see, and yet, her eyes remained obscure due to the neon glow of the line. It still had some impractical decoration, though-the same wing-like shapes that her armored friend had on her helmet, helping to hold back long, beautiful dark red hair (almost black, truly), but otherwise… just there for show.

 

The two assassins wondered if the archer was the martial artist’s sister, considering the same hair color, and decision to match costumes, but instead of gauntlets around her wrists for melee combat, she had an enhanced recurve bow. And, somehow, the two could summon their respective tools from seemingly _nowhere._ It was one of the _strangest_ things ever seen.

 

Of course, it was being assumed that they were female, judging by what they were watching. All of their faces were covered, and no DNA traces had been left behind (by them, at least). They just got in, kicked all the ass they needed to (they weren’t perfect, but by the looks of it, they were fucking teenagers), and left. Clearly, it wasn’t their first rodeo, but they weren’t exactly veterans of war either. Somewhere in the middle.

 

“With all due respect, sir, what do you want us to do? These girls are clearly on the side of justice, so what’s the problem?” Natasha asked.

 

“They’re _inexperienced,_ Agent Romanoff. They’re going to get themselves killed.” Fury told her.

 

“And you called us about a bunch of inexperienced young superheroes _why?_ ” Clint questioned.

 

“Look at their outfits. They’re clearly taking after you, Romanoff, and Stark, respectively. Kids tend to listen when their idols speak, _especially_ if it’s directly to them.” Fury pointed out. Natasha rolled her eyes and buried her face in her hands.

 

“With all due respect, we don’t even have a single _clue_ who ‘they’ are. All we know is that the martial artist and the archer have Russian accents, the armored girl has an accent fitting for the area, and their aliases-Obsidian Siren, Diana, and Silver Valkyrie. While it’s probably safe to assume they live near where they work, the population of that area isn’t exactly _small._ ” She pointed out.

 

“No, but I imagine there aren’t a lot of Russian-accented kids hanging out with a supergenius Southern kid.” Fury countered. The former Soviet spy sighed and relented. She wasn't getting out of this, one way or the other.

 

“Let’s get Stark, and get this show on the road.” She said.

 


	2. The Big Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha, Clint, and Tony arrive in New Orleans, on a mission to search for the girls before they get themselves killed.... and needless to say, Natasha doesn't like the role she's forced to play.

Chapter 2: The Big Easy

“Wow, so this is New Orleans… I can’t wait to have a gooood time!” Clint said, excited as a kid in the candy store, looking around the lively nightscape.

 

“Remember, we have a mission…” Natasha trailed.

 

“Aw, come on, Agent Romanoff… we can do both!” Tony protested.

 

“...Like I give a damn either way.” She muttered.

 

“You’re just pissed because Patchy the Pirate is making you go undercover as a _teacher._ ” Tony teased.

 

“Fuck off, Stark, or I will castrate you with a rusty spork.”

 

Tony instinctively covered his balls.

 

“Message received.”

* * *

 

The trio of girls panted heavily as they leaned back against a brick wall in an alleyway. The archer was tending to their resident martial artist, who was bleeding from a knife wound on her right upper arm. Said martial artist hissed and let loose a chain of Russian profanities when antiseptic was applied. 

 

“What the hell were you  _ thinking,  _ Esfir?! You could have been  _ killed  _ by that man!” The archer scolded. Esfir shook her head. 

 

“He... He was going to  _ kill  _ you, Manya. I would never forgive myself if I let that happen… and besides, we’ve been chasing that bastard and his little rats for weeks.” Esfir said. Manya shook her head, and pulled her twin into a hug.

 

“You idiot…”

 

“If protecting my sister gets me labelled an idiot, then I’ll gladly be stupid.” 

 

“Hate to interrupt this cute moment, but we may have company. We need to bail.” 

 

Their armored friend landed near them, and Esfir rolled her eyes.

 

“Let us split up and go roundabout ways back home. You took care of cameras, Rita?” 

 

“Yup, soon as we were done with the fight. They won’t be able to figure out who we are.”

 

“Good, good. Now, let’s go!”

 

The trio nodded to one another, and Rita took off into the sky, while the twins darted through alleys, all of them heading back home. 

* * *

 

School was well in-session when Natasha finally saw what could possibly be her targets, all together. They were clearly tight-it was no small wonder they worked so well together on the battlefield. She looked to her teaching schedule-

 

All three of them were in her history class. She’d be able to get a good look at them. Praise God.

 

Nothing seemed remarkable about the girls… until, for a brief moment, Natasha saw a scar on the one with the long hair. It was for a brief moment, but that’s all Natasha needed to recognize a knife scar that was old and would never heal right. She looked at her student list.

 

_Esfir Lesya_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 15_

_Original Nationality: Russian_

_Notes: Rescued by a pair of Marines on a mission in the Russian wilderness._ _ Birth parents unknown. Has a twin sister named Manya, and is close friends with another girl named Rita. _

 

_ Manya Lesya _

_ Gender: Female _

_ Age: 15 _

_ Original Nationality: Russian _

_ Notes: Rescued alongside twin sister in Russian wilderness. Has a passion for archery.  _

_ Rita Wilson _

_ Gender: Female _

_ Age: 16 _

_ Original Nationality: American _

_ Notes: Orphaned at the age of 7. Supported from afar by only living relative, an aunt. Likes to build advanced electronics. Close friends with Esfir and Manya.  _

 

Suddenly, it all made sense to Natasha. She let out an exasperated sigh, and retreated behind a corner, tapping her ear comm.

 

 _“What’s up, Nat?”_ Clint asked.

 

“I think I’ve found our girls.”

 

_“Aaaaand?”_

 

“The twins are under the care of Marines.”

 

_ “Marines? How in the hell do a pair of  _ **_Marines not notice_ ** _ their adopted kids coming home beaten black and blue consistently?!” _

 

“If they’re both out on tour, there would be no one there to see it.”

 

_ “Valid point… well, this makes things more complicated, but not impossible.”  _

 

“Tell me about it….”

 

_ “And their resident Stark?”  _

 

“Orphan that’s supported from afar by her aunt.”

 

_ “Well, that would explain how she gets away with playing hero.” _

 

“Have you learned anything useful?”

 

_ “Well, Stark helped me, but yeah. Turns out that they have experimental devices fused to their spines.” _

 

Natasha blinked. 

 

_ “What  _ did you just say?!”

 

_ “You heard me. The genius kid helped her dad develop it for the Navy… but an arson attack burned everything to the ground. Reports said the plans were all destroyed in the fire…” _

 

“But Daddy Wilson ensured that it lived on by fusing it to their spines. They figured out how to use it, and now they play superhero with it.”

 

_ “Hey, better they use it for good than for evil, right?”  _

 

“...I guess… Well, I have to go pretend to teach history to a bunch of kids who likely don’t give two shits.”

 

_ “See ya later, Nat!”  _

 

Clint hung up, and Natasha checked the time, and headed off to play her part.

 


End file.
